Hanyou's Cry
by Inu Hanyou Babe
Summary: The story of a half-demon girl who was rejected by her clan and sent away as an outcast. She then finds another half-demon named Inuyasha and they eventually fall in love. But are all things meant to last?


They say love is a wonderful thing, but not all lovers' stories end well. In such instance was a 17-year-old half-demon named Kagome. She, like all of us, just wanted to believe in and be in love. Well, sometimes, if you put too much trust in the person you try to love, you can lose it all. That's what happened to Kagome.

It all started on a bright spring morning. The Sakura blossoms were bright and blooming. The wind was crisp and light and there wasn't a single cloud in the light blue sky.

Standing on a tall cliff was a female wolf hanyou. As she ran her claws through her long black hair, she raised her nose to the wind and smiled as the wind blew through the black fur on her tail. She also had wolf-like ears on the top of her head.

She closed her sapphire-blue eyes and allowed herself to bask in this wonderful moment of freedom and peace. She wore gray wolf furs and was armed with a small, rusty katana that had been stolen from a mortal. She didn't like getting the wimpiest weapon, but she preferred using her claws anyway.

Soon, a familiar scent wafted into her keen nose. "Hey Kagome." Said a male voice from behind her. Kagome whipped around, her black hair swirled around her as she turned. She used her long claws to move her hair out of her eyes and saw her half brother, Kouga standing in front of her.

"Hello, Kouga." Kagome said, running her hands down her fur skirt. Kouga was also a wolf, only he was a full-blooded demon, and the current leader of the wolf pack of the Eastern lands. He had sapphire-blue eyes just like Kagome. He also had long black hair that he wore up in a ponytail like style. His furs were tan and he wore a sword at his hip.

"What are you doing up here?" Kouga asked, "The pack is going out hunting." Kagome turned her glance to the ground. "You know I can't go with you." She said. Kouga growled. "Those jerks will have to learn sooner or later." Kagome shook her head. "I've always been the outsider of the pack. You know what they did to my mother."

Kouga closed his eyes, re-opened them, and said as he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm here for you, little sister." Kagome smiled at him. "I'll bring you something." Kouga said, turning and running off, his long hair flying behind him. Kagome sat down and sighed.

"_Get her out of here!" a few members of the wolf pack yelled. "No!" Takeru, the leader of the wolf pack, yelled back, and turned to his mate, Akaru, once again. Akaru was a human, as such, she was not welcomed among the wolves. Especially by Bekaru, Takeru's previous mate, who was standing with a 4 year old Kouga. _

_Though she wouldn't admit it, Bekaru was jealous of Akaru. Akaru's looks and that she now had Takeru's affection only made her bitter towards her. Bekaru growled, then took Kouga's hand, and left the cave. Takeru took no notice of Bekaru's departure. "Akaru, are you all right?" he asked, gently rubbing the back of his hand on Akaru's pale cheeks. Akaru smiled, then groaned as a burst of pain wrenched through her stomach._

"_What is it?" Takeru asked, "The pup?" Akaru smiled weakly and said, " I think so." The wolf pack leader smiled, and then turned to the other wolves in the cave. "Be gone, all of you. I shall inform ye of when to return." Some of the pack members grumbled. "Why should we?" one of them shouted. Takeru glared at the wolf that had spoken, then said, "For the safety of my pup, none of you can be here. I know what you would do to a pup with a mortal mother." The wolves rolled their eyes and slowly made their way out. _

Kagome sighed and inhaled deeply. As she did two strong scents filled her sensitive nose: blood and, she sniffed again to be sure, a half-demon, another half-demon! She stood up and jumped off the precipice she was standing on and followed the scent. She stopped at a large clearing where a male half-demon stood standing over the corpse of a large demon and drenched in its blood.

He had silver hair and sliver dog-ears on his head and long silver hair. He was dressed in a red cloth that Kagome could tell had some sort of powers. "Hi there." Kagome said, taking a step towards him. The other hanyou looked at her and sniffed the air for her scent.

"You're a half-demon, too." He said. Kagome nodded. "I'm Kagome, I'm a wolf-hanyou." She said. The male hanyou sniffed again, "Yeah I can smell it on you. And I'm Inuyasha, I'm a dog-hanyou." He said. Kagome smiled and they two hanyous stood there gazing at each other for a minute. Kagome had to admit, he was pretty attractive.

"Well, see ya. " Inuyasha finally said and bounded off. Before he left Kagome could have sworn she had seen a blush on his cheeks. She smiled and turned around to see her older half brother.

"Hey little sis, " he said, "You talking to that inu huh?" Kagome nodded. "He's a hanyou like me." The older wolf gazed off for a moment "Just be careful. Inus can't be trusted." Kagome wasn't sure exactly what he meant by that, but she'd keep it in mind.


End file.
